Generally, traditional road signs have been built of a thicker gauge sheet metal in order to withstand extreme weather conditions. During roadway construction, a need still exists for sturdy roadway signs, however, separate specialized road signs have been utilized in order to convey temporary messages when crews are working in a work zone. When the work zones are inactive it may be preferred to block from visibility the message conveyed on the sign. Some localities or agencies may even mandate removal or blockage of work zone signage when crews are not present in the work zone. Additional sheet metal or covers may be added to the sign to block the messages when crews leave the work area. Alternatively, the specialized signs may be built in halves that are able to fold or flip. These folding signs may be used to block the message conveyed on the sign. Prior signs have required manual manipulation of the sign to alter the characteristics, position, or condition of the sign.
It is desirable to provide a folding sign that is rigid and sturdy and that does not have a wide gap between the halves when the sign is opened (making the message on the sign disjoint). Further, it is desirable to secure the two halves of the sign together in a way capable of withstanding significant winds when in the open or folded positions. Also, at times, it may be preferred to be able to remotely activate the opening and closing of the sign. For example, the sign may be positioned in a work zone area, at a location, making the conditions less than ideal to manually fold and secure the sign. And, during inclement weather, the manual folding of signs may be less than desirable.